


A Universe Full of Stars

by YoungFanBunny24



Series: The Galaxy of Stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters are human, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternating Pronouns for Lance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Allura (Voltron), Badass Matt, Bisexual Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brazilian Shay, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Trauma, English Coran, Everyone Loves Mateo, Family Fluff, Female Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gender Confusion, Genderfluid Lance, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Ignorant Keith, Indian/English Allura, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Shiro, Korean Keith (Voltron), Maternal love, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Obvious Shiro, Original Character(s), Pansexual Shiro, Past Relationship(s), Pidge is Pidge, Protective Characters, Samoan Hunk, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Single Parent Lance, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), everyone is protective of Lance, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungFanBunny24/pseuds/YoungFanBunny24
Summary: Lance McClain is many things: cocky, awesome, optimistic, sexy, Cuban, friendly, sexy, that was already mentioned, right?Well, how about a single mother? "You heard right ladies (and men), single! There's plenty of Lance for you all"*groans*Lana Rodriguez is a single-parent trying to get the best life for her 4-year-old son. When she get's the unbelievable chance to attend Voltron University, she had to accept. But, she can attend under one condition: she changes her boobs for a dick(ish). With the help and support of her-HISfamily, Lance McClain tries to keep his real identity a secret while tackling the challenges of love, parenthood and forgiveness.Especially love."Oh,  who is that hot dude?"





	A Universe Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! My first Voltron fan fiction. So breakdown, sorry for any inaccuracy and off-character of any character that happens throught the fic, I gotta re-watch Voltron (HYPED FOR SEASON 3). *cough* Anyways, I will not set a schedule on updates because I tried before and no-go, so it'll update whenever it will. On that note, shout to my beta reader Jess, friend of mines who knows nothing about Voltron but loved the idea of this fic so yeah. I will write some more notes relevant to the fic as the story progresses so watch out for those! Thank you so much for reading this and love along with criteria is accepted. FIRST FIC FOR THIS FANDOM SO BE NICE. Have a nice read! 
> 
> OH! AN FYI TAGS WILL BE ADDED ON THE BEGINNING OF FICS IF IT'S A HEAVY SUBJECT SO BE WARN! (cannot add on the tags cause spoilers and too many tags, I removed some before publishing this). OH AND YES SOME OF THIS FIC WILL BE WRITEN IN SPANISH AND SPANGLISH SO I'VE WARNED YOU IN ADVANCE.

Bus stop 45th. 10:26 PM. "Drop ya here gorgeous", said an old-fart to the woman beside him, her deep-ocean blue eyes looking at him with disgust and annoyance. Ew.

"Muerete pronto idiot" the lady said as she stepped out of the bus -  
  
“WOAH, oof!”

\- and fell. The old-mongo had the nerve to crack a laugh, oh it's on! The woman immediately looked at her shoes; one of her heels broke. She quickly picked the broken heel and threw it at the driver, hitting him square in the face just as the doors shut. Score!  
  
She immediately took off her heels and bolted into the gate of her suburb area.

Second most hated thing: Buses, scratch that heels.

Her first: rolling office chairs  
  
Lana. Hates. Rolling office chairs. Now.  
  
She groans in anger as she stomps from the bus stop to her home. She can’t believe it, a rolling chair! How was she suppose to know her boss decided to leave his office the time Mambo #5 came on! She simply got up to dance, but doing so made her chair fly off to not only hit her boss but destroy his glass door. It was an accident! "Mambo #5, a little bit of Erica made me lose my job!” Lana whines out loud. Allura had to pull strings for Lana to get the job of secretary of an ex-colleague of hers, and now - “I blew it” she says in defeat. Allura has done so much, Lana wishes she can repay her.

If only -  
  
Lana shakes her head, no, impossible. “We agreed to never think of it again” she mutters to herself as she sighs once again and moved forward. Today has not been her day. Aside from sending her boss to the ER, her phone and portable charger died, she left her charger at home, she couldn’t hitch a ride home as all her friends left, her car was dead this morning so she had to got a ride with Uncle Matt, she had to handle the police, had to take three buses to get home, the last one had the driver harassing her, and one of her heels broke as she got off said bus.  
  
“PLEASE, by all means, make it more DELIGHFUL” she screams on the top of her lungs to the sky above, and just her luck, it starts to pour. She screams again to the sky. “Wonderful!”  
  
Welp, she is going home wet, angry, barefooted and jobless. Lana sighs softly, slumping forward and continued her walk. At least it’s only 3 houses away.  
  
\---  
Her house is a tiny thing, only 2-stories high and fit for a family of 5. Small and old, but enough to keep them all warm and sheltered. Every time she stands in front Blue, Lana swells with pride. It was once a hunk of junk, but thankfully, with the help of her family, Allura and her were able to restore it to her former glory. Now, it is their home away from home.  
  
“Hola Azul” she says with adoration, placing her hand on it’s wooden column with a smile. “See ya chipping querida, we’ll need to re-paint you this Friday” Lana chuckles lightly as she walks to her front door, reaching in her bag for her keys. A faint sound of laughter came from the house once she found the keys. Lana sighs, of course they’ll be awake, “Stay strong little lady” Lana says in encouragement to Blue, but mostly for herself as she opens the door. She closes the door once entering and leans against it, trying to get some energy to face her family. Least it’s not the first time she’s gotten fired.  
  
“MAMI’S HOME MAMI’S HOME!”  
  
“MATEO!”  
  
Lana immediately brightened up as she threw her shoes to the side and ran into the living room. “HALT! RAIN ALERT!” she says as she stops by the doorway with her arms outstretches forward, yet the small figure ran forth and slammed itself into her legs. Lana huffs a bit of air but smiles brightly as she smooths down the hair of her son. “You’re wet” the little boy says as he looks up with his ocean-blue eyes. Lana hums, “Sorry baby, mommy caught some rain while she got home”.  
  
“MATEO! DISENGAGE!” came a commanding voice from the kitchen doorway. The little boy removes himself from his mother’s legs as she laughs before looking up to her aunt. Allura stood in front of the doorframe leading into the living room, her brows furrowed and a small but angry pout on her lips. “I gave him the rain alert, so you can't say it was my fault,” Lana says with a shrug; she can’t blame her for this again. Allura sighs as she looks at Lana and Mateo, it’s like SHE’S the mother in this household sometimes, she’s not even in her 30’s yet! 'Not what I expected at 28', “Go upstairs and change now, the both of you” she commands as she points her spatula to the two and the stairs. Both Mateo and Lana whine slightly but follow orders.  
  
“Como te fue hoy en la escuela mi niño?” Lana asks while holding Mateo’s hand as they made their way up the stairs. Mateo’s face lights up, “Muy bien! Hoy en el gym jugamos al soccer y ganamos! Luego, intentamos a mejorar nuestra letra, oh! Ya puedo contar hasta 1,000!” the little boy ranted as the two made their way to their rooms. Lana hums with pride as crouches down to meet her son’s gaze, “Que bueno cielo. Okay, cambiate y te veo en un rato, si?”, the raven haired boy nodded before he rushes and enters his room. Lana gets up and walks to her shared bedroom with Pidge. Although Pidge doesn’t technically live with them, they decided to leave her a bed in Lana’s room by the many times she’s visited them and staying over. Especially during the break. Soon as Lana enters the room, she immediately takes her bag off and makes a bee-line to the walk-in closet, a perk she adores with all her heart. She immediately removes her wet stockings, black pencil skirt and light-blue blouse and throws them into the waste bin. She also decided to throw in her bra, home sweet home. She changes to a loose Marvel t-shirt and light neon-blue workout shorts. “Looking good gorgeous” she says as she winks and throws double pistols at her reflection from the mirror on the closet door.

A knock came from the door, oh right her son. Lana stops admiring herself and heads towards the door. She opens and is met with Mateo holding a towel to her, a spark in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Lana smiles proudly as she steps out, “Why, what a gentlemen” she says as she crouches down and gives him a wet-raspberry on his cheek. Mateo squeals with glee, “Mami!” he says as he tries to escape her grasp. Lana laughs as she let go of her child and tied the towel onto a knot of her hair. The boy looks up at his mother with pride before making his way to the stairs, “Okay! Gonna go downstairs to-”  
  
“Ah, where do you think you're going?”  
  
The little boy stops and gulps lightly. He turns to see the stern look of his mother, her hands on her hips. “To - to kiss auntie goodnight!” Mateo says as he rushes down the stairs. “Oh no you don’t, vente paca!” Lana says and chases after her son. The boy is small and quick, but Lana is just as quick as her son. He jumps down the last set of steps and runs into the kitchen. Lana rushes in to see the little boy cowering behind Allura; she raises a brow to her aunt as she simply chuckles and encourages her to ask. She's not mad, huh. “Esta bien pequieño, what are you doing up so late?” Lana asks as she crosses her arms and gives a stern look at her son. Mateo stays behind Allura’s legs, muttering something as he clutches to her apron a bit. "Que?" Lana asks, god how she hates doing this, but the boy has developed a stubborn and rebellious attitude - for a 4-year-old. Allura nudges the boy forward making him let go of her and stand under the gaze of his mother but never meeting it. He twists the hem of his shirt in an anxious manner, looking down with a small pout on his lip. Lana hates interrogating her son like this, but he sure is a stubborn muchacho. A few seconds passed before Mateo finally meets her gaze, “I was waiting for you to come home, wanted to kiss you goodnight before Uncle Matt tucked me in - and watch Legendary Defenders, one episode, promise” he says with teary eyes. He looks down once again and twisting the hem of his shirt. 'That's why, mi hijo'; Lana smiles softly as she kneels down outstretching her arms with adoration in her eyes, “Tonse que esperas?”. The boy brightens up and rushes forward, throwing himself into his mother's embrace. He gives her a peck on the cheek, Lana returning the gesture with lots of love.  
  
“Okay, go upstairs and be ready when your uncle comes home, you can watch ONE EPISODE before he comes back” Lana says as she lets her child go. Mateo nods with glee and rushes out of the kitchen and back up the stairs, "No running!" Allura shouts right after he took off. Lana laughs lightly and smiles as she sees her son off before turning to face her aunt. “My baby, why didn’t you call?” Allura asks as Lana pulls out a chair and sits down. “Phone died” she says as she removes the towel from its knot, ruffles her hair a bit and places it around her shoulders. Wait - “Where is Uncle Matt?”  
  
“He went to look for you after you missed the 8 PM call” Allura says as she goes back to cooking. There was silence for a few seconds, "YOU TELL ME NOW!?" Lana shouts, shooting off the chair. Allura turns to give her a deadly glare, making la Cubana gulp and sit back down. "Well, I WAS going to tell you until the two of you had to change. Plus I am making food" she says as she continues stirring. Lana groans as she gets up to picks up the house phone, oh poor Uncle Matt, driving in the rain. She goes to sit back down and dialled Matt’s number. It picked up right away “Hello?! Allura!? Is Lana home now?!?” a very worried voice speaks up.  
  
Lana flinches slightly under the concerned voice of her uncle, oh boy. “Hey tio, yes I am home now” Lana says with a bit of hesitation in her voice. The line stayed silent for 3 seconds.  
  
“WHERE DID YOU GO YOUNG LADY!?! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE 20 DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN JUST GO AND COME AS YOU PLEASE! YOU LIVE UNDER OUR ROOF AFTER ALL! NOT A HOTEL!!” a very angry voice of Matt answers. So much for pleasantries. “Give me that, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! DISAPPEARING LIKE YOU DON’T HAVE A FAMILY AT HOME! PEOPLE WAITING FOR YOUR CALL!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! SETTING YOU ON SPEAKER NOW!” a more feminine voice says. Lana rubs her temples slightly and sighs. Of course he would call Pidge.  
  
“Hey Pidge. Sorry for not calling sooner, my battery died and all my colleagues had left. I was on a late shift, and, a- sent my boss to the ER” Lana says as she facepalms herself, Allura immediately stops cooking and turns around to stare down her niece. “So I had to deal with the ambulance and policemen” Lana really tried not to cower away from the gaze her aunt was giving her, the “We Need To Talk” look. The line stayed silent a couple of seconds before a sigh was heard, that was Matt.  
  
“Sorry Coco, we were just worried about you since you didn’t call me at 8 PM, and then Mateo kept asking us when were you coming home” her uncle says, Pidge most likely nodding along.  
  
Lana smiles softly, knowing how worried the Holts can get. “It’s alright tio, you have as much right to be mad at me. I just wanted to come home, and here I am now! Come back now so you can read to Mateo, don’t want him to stay up much longer, it is your turn after all”. With that being said, the other line went silent immediately. There was a soft “Dear God” muttered by Pidge before Matt spoke, “Expect me there in 5”.

Lana immediately regretted her words. Mierda, “10! Don’t you dare-”  
  
“See you! Don’t tell Allura”  
  
Lana looks up to see an even more deadlier glare from her aunt, “You deal with her later” Lana says as she bid her goodbyes and hangs up. Dear God she forgot Matt is a maniac driver when rushed. Allura sets the plate of food in front her niece, murgi kosha with Garbanzos Fritos. “Gracias chaachee” Lana says as she starts eating. Silence engulfed the two women, Lana eating while Allura kept quiet. Something’s not right, Allura should be interrogating her about what happened at work right now. “Mateo needs a haircut”  
  
Lana stops eating. She looks up at her aunt, her silver hair was in a lazy bun, she was still wearing her yellow-and-white checked apron with her “Mr Universe” t-shirt under it. She was leaning on her shoulder, chin resting on her hand as she stares off into the distance, never directing her gaze at her niece. Allura. “Okay” Lana says as she resumes eating.   
  
They stayed in silence. Until -  
  
“Now, what is this with you sending your boss to the ER?” Allura asks. Lana gulps. Ay dios cuánto me quieres.  
  
\---  
“Que se dice a la maestra?”  
  
“Que yo quiero leer libros del tercer grado”  
  
“Por que?”  
  
“Los libros de primero son demasiado fáciles”

“Por que?”  
  
“E estado practicando cómo leer los libros del segundo grado”  
  
“Bien”  
  
Lana continues walking with Mateo, holding his little hand as they made their way to the school’s entrance. They stop at the gates of the school’s patio, Lana crouching down to be eye-to-eye with her son, “Bueno, tengas un buen dia mi cielo” she says with a smile. Mateo hugs her tightly, Lana rocks them a bit before pecking him on the cheek. “Okay, go now” she says as she lets go of her son and stands up.  
  
“Te quiero mami! Te veo alrato!” Mateo says as he runs to the doors, waving his mother goodbye. Lana smiles and waves him goodbye until he enters the school doors. She walks back to the car where a tired yet sassy pidgeon awaits in the passanger seat. “Alright, we dropped child to school, now can we go to the video game center?” Pidge whines slightly as Lana enters the car. She chuckles as she fastens her seatbelt, “Not quite, Allura encharged me with the groceries before heading back. We can pass by the center then”. Pidge groans in agony as her cousin starts the car and leaves the parking spot. The aburn-haired teen crosses her arms and pouts, but doesn’t complain any further. Pidge may be sassy, but she ain’t nasty, Lana thinks as she laughs in fondness and drives away.  
  
“So, why aren’t you in classes right now?” the driver ask raising a brow to her co-pilot. Pidge scoffs, “Tuesdays, I don’t have classes” she says as she continues to sulk, but relieving her pout a bit. Lana hums before silence engulfs the car. From then on, the trip was relatively quiet, the radio becoming the only source of sound between the two gals. Pidge seemed to be more quiet than usual. She would always complain about her classes and the little sleep she got, or of a new invention she had in mind. Anything really, but for once, she is silent. Ahora que?  
  
“You know, the university sent their acceptance letters to the transfers” she says as she turns her gaze to her cousin. Lana stiffens. Of course.  
  
“There is a slight chance that-”  
  
"A fat chance Pidge” Lana interrupts her suddenly. She slows down the car to a complete stop, red light.  
  
Pidge groans slightly, “Oh come on Lana! You are an amazing person with an equally amazing mind! Can you just have a little bit of faith that they accepted you?” she says as she fully turns to look at the Cuban woman. Lana spares a glance to her cousin, a gleam of child-mischief in her eye still present well after outgrowing her childhood years.  
  
She sighs slightly. The light turns green and she continues to drive. They stayed in silence, now heavy tension accompanying it.  
  
“It’s just … I don’t know if they’ll accept me after I dropped out of the Garrison” Lana confesses softly.  
  
“Technically you didn’t drop out as the classes didn’t start -”  
  
“But I was still in the records! I am set as a dropout, a student that never got to be. A failure” Lana interrupting Pidge once again. Pidge sighs and rubs her temple, can she just hear her out.  
  
“Lana, we talked about this, that was -”  
  
“5 years ago, I know”  
  
“They won’t hold a grudge on you for dropping -”  
  
“They’ll hold it for being an irresponsible 15-year-old”  
  
They both stayed silent. Another red light. Lana sighs heavily and rubs her neck. She turns to look at the hazel eyes staring down at her. How she hates arguing with Pidge about these things. “I’m sorry, I -”  
  
“I know, you feel like you don’t want to have your hopes up after missing the chance to attend the Garrison. But it wasn’t your fault, it never was”  
  
The light stays red,  
  
“Everyone says otherwise”  
Pidge sighs and leans on the window, turning her gaze to the landscape. "We know who's fault it truly is" she mutters lightly. The light turns green.  
They continue to drive in silence.  
\---  
2:32 PM, April 11  
  
Lana only wanted to check the time, but her eyes went to the date right away. She turns her phone off and tucks it away. April 11, the day Voltron University send their acceptance letters for transfers. Voltron University. She could’ve been a student by now if she had attended Garrison Academy.  
  
Lana sighs. It’s been 5 years Lana, you should’ve been over it by now.  
  
_“Choose, the Garrison or the mistake!”_  
  
“Right” Lana mutters softly. The Cuban woman continues slouching in her chair as she waits for her aunt and cousin to finish their transaction. Wonder what's taking so long? She looks up to see Allura and Pidge talking to the banker. They came to the bank to add money on their family account but was taking a bit longer than usual, why - they both wanted to go and do it at the same time, didn’t they? "Come on it's not hard we have the same last name!" Pidge shouts. Lana groans a bit. Kids.  
  
She would've been at the Garrison if she attended 5 years ago. 5 years already. She sighs and rests her head on the chair's headboard, staring at the ceiling.  
  
_Irresponsible_  
  
_Too young_  
  
_What a shame_  
  
April 11, 2:33 PM.  
  
_Your life is over_  
  
_Another one_

 _What a waste_  
  
_What are you thinking?!_

Lana closes her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
_“What are you thinking?!”_  
  
_“The right thing”_  
  
_“Say goodbye to your future then!”_

  
  
2:34 PM, April 11. Her hands clench slightly, **bastardo**  
**_Say goodbye to everything!_**  
  
  
April 11, 2:34 PM. She unclenches her hands. _“I can and will graduate from Voltron University! Solo espera! JUST YOU WAIT!”_

 

April 11

  
She opens her eyes.  
  
She sits up and takes her phone out to check again, 2:36 PM.  
  
The mailman passed at 2:35.  
\---  
Red light. Allura and Pidge were up front, trying their best to ignore the cold and tense atmosphere in the car. Allura looks in the review mirror to see Lana - distant, her knowing perfectly well she was trying to keep composure. Today Voltron sent their acceptance letters, of course she would be nervous, scared, you name it. Greenlight. They continue driving. Pidge takes out another Hershey Kisses from the bag and throws it on the back. Allura raises a brow a bit but shakes her head and continues driving. Lana picks up the chocolate her cousin threw and started chewing on it, trying to keep her composure. How can she?! Voltron University sent out their acceptance letters! Their letters of attendance! A nice yes or a hard no! She eats her chocolate with much vigour, trying to stay calm and admire the scene- why did they stop - oh no - "We're home" Allura announces as she turns back, only to have Lana whip her head towards her with wide eyes and dilated pupils. "I can't do it" she states with a mouthful of chocolate. Allura turns to Pidge. "Timer set" she says as they unbuckled and turn to Lana. "Take as much time as you need" Allura says as she looks at Lana with a comforting smile. Lana looks at her aunt and cousin, thankful for their prescence and them just being in her life. She smiles slightly, "Thank you. Okay. It won't be long, promise” \-- Lana Rodriguez was many things. Charismatic, hot, loving, but not a coward. She wasn’t scared right now. Nope, not at all. Of course she wasn’t shaking as she sits in the back of the car trying to calm down her anxiety for the past 20 minutes with her aunt and cousin at the front providing moral support and sweets to relieve some sour thoughts and have something to chew on to distract her from an emotional breakdown. Nope. Definitely not her.  
  
“It’s been 20 minutes now, you ready?” Pidge asks as she turns from the passenger seat to face Lana. The Cuban gal shakes her head no frantically. Will she ever be!?!  
  
Allura smiles softly. She remembered the day Lana received her letter from the Garrison. She was probably more excited than nervous, but now, she is nothing more but anxious. Mere gareeb bachche  
  
Allura places a hand on her niece’s knee as she speaks up with a soothing and gentle voice, “Lana”. Lana looks up at her aunt, bit of droplets in the tip of her eyelids, fear yet excitement in her drop-blue eyes. Allura smiles softly and pridefully as she goes and holds her niece's hand, “You are going to be fine. There are more universities that would gladly accept you without a single hesitation. It’ll all work out, as it always has. Recuerda de que ya estamos muy orgullosos de ti, my sweet blue sky”. Lana stopped jittering, her eyes had something more than fear and excitement, they gleamed with hope. The Cuban woman relaxes with the words of her aunt, closing her eyes as she tries to gain her composure. Alright Lana, breath. In and out. In, out. She breaths out one more time before opening her eyes  


“Okay, think I’m ready” she says with no hesitation. The two gals give her encouraging smiles. Allura pats her knee and Pidge ruffles her hair. She can do it, for them, for Mateo, and for herself.  
Lana gets out of the car and goes to the mailbox. This is it Lana, you can do this. She stopped walking once she comes face-to-face with the mailbox. Breath, you got this. She opens the lid and takes out the letters. Zoo Membership, Propaganda, oh Ulta’s monthly magazine! Focus. She rifles through the mail, looking at the multiple letters and ads - until she made it to the end, the last letter. Lana stops abruptly. The envelope was a light cream color, soft to the touch. Her name, address and zip-code were in the front center. She gulps. It’s okay, you can do this. She turns the letter to the back and there it was, the insignia of a golden crust with red, blue, yellow, green and black coming together in the center, blending along the edges. On the center, there’s a golden insignia of two lines, growing in density when reaching the middle, with a diamond shaped cut-out, giving a look of a elongated V. The decision letter. Voltron University. She places the rest of the mail back in the bin. Breath. Breath. She turns back to the car to see her aunt and cousin, both giving her a thumbs up and encouraging smiles. Lana shoots them a shy smile before turning back to the letter in front of her. The letter that held her future, and her son's. Okay. You can do this Lana. Open the letter.  
  
Allura and Pidge watch nervously from the car as Lana stands in front of the mailbow with the envelop in hand. They saw her takes a deep breath, and opens the letter. The duo stared in anxiousness as Lana read, her head tilting a bit to the side with every sentence. Allura reached for Pidge’s hand in suspense, only to be met in the middle. They both simultaneously reached out for each other, hands clutching in worry and hope. Then, Lana’s head stops moving. She stopped reading. The brunette stood by the mailbox, perfectly frozen in place, the letter still in hand. Her back was turned to them, preventing the two to see any form of facial expression. She stood there for a while, Allura and Pidge growing more anxious by every passing second.  
  
Then, she started to move. She opened the front door and walked inside. The duo squeezed their linked hands in support. The tension. The drama.  
  
Everything will be alright. “Everything will be alright” Allura mutters softly.  
  
Everything will be alright.  
\---  
Pidge checks her phone, “3:25, think it’s time”

She turns to her sister-in-law who looked just as stiff and tense as Lana was half-an-hour ago. Allura had both hands on the steering wheel, her chin resting on top of her hands. She heard Pidge but stayed in her train of thought, wanting to delve in just a little bit longer. After everything her niece has been through, after everything **HE** \- she deserves so much, so so much. Allura lets out a small puff of air and turns to Pidge, “Alright”.  
  
The two gals got out of the car and went inside. They waited 25 minutes before entering the house after Lana. They came up with the agreement after her niece sent her application, wanting some time to collect herself and get ready. 25 minutes for either a celebration or comfort session. The duo walked in and up the stairs. Tension rising every new step they took. They walked down the hall, gravity seeming to become twice as dense as before, pulling them down by the sheer heavy atmosphere the two felt as they approached the room. They stopped and turned to face a white door decorated with blue and green circles. Lana’s room (and Pidge's).  
  
“My lady” Pidge speaks up first as she bows down and presents the door to Allura with a smirk. Allura glares at the teen slightly before facing the door. Focus Allura, you can do this. She needs you more than ever. She knocks the door. The two wait in anticipation for Lana. There was not a sound for a couple of seconds as the duo waited. Then, footsteps were heard. Pidge internally screamed in panic while Allura closes her eyes and sent a small prayer. Please be good to her, please.  
  
The door unlocks, a pause -  
  
Allura held her breath, Pidge gulps  
  
-And opens.

There, standing in the doorway, holding the door wide open, was a man; slim and tall, with short brown hair, light mocha skin, blue long sleeved shirt, slightly-skinny-comfy jeans, and deep ocean blue eyes. A grin full of pride and dimples graced his lips, showing off his bright cheer.  
  
“Ladies” the man outstretches his arms, his grin never faltering and only growing. “I am proud to announce, that Junior Lance McClain will be attending Voltron University with a pigeon!” he says as he throws his hands up in the air and whooped with joy.  
  
The two gals screeched with joy and threw themselves onto the boy. He fell back by the amount of weight, but he was in too overjoyed to care. They laughed, they cried, they hugged and smiled. They couldn’t wait to tell Matt and Mateo.  
  
“Better get used to he/him pronounce then, MR. McClain” Pidge laughs as she hugs Lance again.  
  
“Especially the name” Allura says as she peppers Lance's face with kisses.  
  
Lance scoffs, “I am still Lana Rodriguez here at home, a proud Cuban woman with an amazing family and friends, just Lance McClain at school” he says and shoots the gals a wink with double pistols. The two would’ve been annoyed, but today, they just laughed and tackle Lance again in a hug.  
  
It is April 11, Lana’s faith has taken a turn.

  
_“She’ll never have a future now”_

  
On April 11, Lance McClain was born.

  
_“She held no ambitions?”_  
  
_“All her dreams are gone”_  
  
_“Shut up”_  
  
_“I **DO** have a future! I **DO** have aspirations in life! I **DO** have goals!”_

  
**_“I AM LANA RODRIGUEZ”_ **

  
  
Now, he is Lance.

  
On June 25, their lives will change for the better, hopefully.

 

**They will.**

 

Lana - Lance smiles softly and looks up.

Voltron University, get ready for Lance McClain!

**Author's Note:**

> Translation (they go in order of the fic):  
> "Die soon, idiot"
> 
> Mongo - Dumbass (a Cuban cuss word)
> 
> "Hello Blue"
> 
> "Dear"
> 
> "Mommy"
> 
> "How was my little boy’s school day?"
> 
> "Very good! Today in gym we played soccer and won! Then, we were trying to fix our writing, oh! I can now count up to 1,000!"
> 
> "That's good sky. Okay, go change and I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"
> 
> "Come here!"
> 
> "Alright little one"
> 
> "Boy"
> 
> "Then what are you waiting for?"
> 
> "Uncle"
> 
> "Shit"
> 
> "Murgi Kosha with fried chicken peas"
> 
> "Thanks, Aunt" 
> 
> "Auntie, it's okay, we both know you want to say it"
> 
> "He just looks so much like that asshole"
> 
> "Oh God how much you love me"
> 
> "What do you say to your teacher?"
> 
> "If I can read third-grade books"
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> "The first-grade books are easy"
> 
> "Why?" 
> 
> "I've been practising how to read the second-grade books"
> 
> "Good"
> 
> "Well, have a good day my heaven"
> 
> "I love you, mommy! I see you later!"
> 
> "Now what?"
> 
> "Bastard"
> 
> "My poor baby"
> 
> "Remember we are already very proud of you"
> 
>  
> 
> Love and Comments Approved. 
> 
> (PS: If someone knows how to add Tumblr URL's here please comment about it down below. I need it)


End file.
